


Тоска по дому

by Szmaragd



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23155639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szmaragd/pseuds/Szmaragd
Summary: "Это - как и многое в Киркволле - начинается с Хоука, свободного вечера и "Висельника". Варрик любит говорить, что хорошие истории начинаются в тавернах; как и хорошие стычки, добавляет обычно Изабелла." Где Фенрис любит, отпускает, и узнает, как это - найти дом.Переведено для команды WTF Dragon Age World 2020
Relationships: Anders/Male Hawke, Fenris/Sebastian Vael
Kudos: 8





	Тоска по дому

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hiraeth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11841504) by [Razzaroo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Razzaroo/pseuds/Razzaroo). 



> От авторки: К сожалению, Фенрис - та ещё луковица. Крайне многослойная. Если бы я действительно попыталась добраться до его центра и заставить себя плакать, это заняло бы еще как минимум тысячу слов. У меня стольких нет - как и нет энергии, так что здесь, увы, не хватает многих его деталей.
> 
> От переводчицы: я буквально влюбилась в этот текст и каждое слово в нем. перевести - малое, что я могу сделать, чтобы выразить свою любовь. огромное спасибо за разрешение и надеюсь, что смогла сохранить тепло и красоту оригинала
> 
> Стих, который цитирует Себастьян - "С добрым утром" Джона Донна. (в переводе Томашевского)

_ Дом — это не то место, откуда ты родом, это место, которое ты чувствуешь своим. Кто-то путешествует по всему миру, чтобы найти его. Кто-то — находит в другом человеке. _

Бо Таплин

Это — как и многое в Киркволле — начинается с Хоука, свободного вечера и «Висельника». Варрик любит говорить, что хорошие истории начинаются в тавернах; как и хорошие стычки, добавляет обычно Изабелла. Фенрис только в «Висельнике» и бывал — и не может согласиться ни с кем из них.

— Я сдаюсь, — бормочет Хоук невнятно, распластавшись на столе, словно кот, и оставив в стороне свои карты. — Ты слишком хороша в этом.

— Нет, солнышко, это тебя читать слишком просто, только и всего, — отвечает Изабелла и тянется, чтобы собрать карты. — Так у тебя есть деньги, чтобы заплатить, или я опять пью за твой счет?

Хоук начинает рыться в карманах. Фенрис ерзает на лавке и прислоняется к Себастьяну — теплому, сильному, невозможно трезвому, даже когда сам Фенрис уже позволил паршивому висельническому вину и дешевому элю ударить в голову. Он вздыхает и позволяет Себастьяну мирно перебирать его волосы — потому что сейчас он в безопасности, и потому что метки не болят, и потому что остальные слишком заняты проигрышем Изабелле, чтобы следить за тем, что он делает.

— У меня есть вино получше, — говорит Фенрис, замечая, как Себастьян морщится от вкуса... чего бы Корфф ему ни наливал. — И книги получше, раз уж на то пошло.

— О. Чудесно, — отвечает Себастьян. — Возобновим дискуссию о противоречивых стихах?

Он поднимается с лавки, и Фенрис поднимается вместе с ним, обходит стол, пока Хоук хватает Себастьяна за руку и дарит его пальцам пьяный поцелуй. Себастьян потакает — он потакает всему, что делает Хоук, и Фенрис все пытается понять, что за игра происходит между ними. Он выходит из «Висельника», из его пропахшего потом и пивом воздуха во влажное лето Киркволла, где пахнет псиной и давлеными фруктами с дневного рынка.

— Что хотел Хоук? — спрашивает Фенрис, когда Себастьян догоняет его.

— Сказал не встревать в неприятности, — отвечает он. — Словно бы одно его имя не притягивает неприятности, как самый большой магнит во всем Киркволле.

Хоук ходит по городу так, будто здесь его дом по праву и от самого рождения. Зависть и острое желание застревают у Фенриса в груди. Он надеется, что однажды и его жадным корням найдется место в почве Киркволла.

————————

Если Себастьян остаётся, то всегда лишь на ночь. К утру он исчезает, словно призрак или сон.

И Фенрис не обижается. Он понимает, что Себастьяну надо вернуться в Церковь к утренней молитве — и вернуться раньше, чем проснутся остальные, потому что и так уже достаточно слухов. Так что Фенрис просыпается в одинокой и остывшей постели под звуки церковных песен.

Его шаги тихие — осторожная, выверенная поступь того, кто до сих пор не может быть уверен в своей безопасности. Только загоревшегося рассвета не хватает, чтобы разогнать темноту особняка, и Фенрис зажигает свечи. Их свет выхватывает остатки прошлой ночи: пустые бутылки с бокалами, открытые книги с пометками, бумага, исписанная аккуратным почерком Себастьяна рядом с неуклюжим подражательством Фенриса.

Фенрис берет кусок хлеба с сыром и садится у открытого окна, вслушиваясь в Песнь Света, плывущую над городом — и думает, проснется ли он когда-нибудь достаточно рано, чтобы услышать голос Себастьяна в песне.

————————

Клочки леса, которыми заросли земли за Киркволлом — не самые приятные места, полные ежевичных колючек, густых кустов и увитых плющом деревьев. Фенрис вытягивает ноги, радуясь, что решил все же надеть ботинки. Лириум под кожей пульсирует в такт с сердцем, его биение нарастает и спадает, словно морское течение.

Они спят в вырытом в земле углублении, скрытом за стеной древних корней. Хоук обвился вокруг Андерса, прижимаясь так крепко, что если маг когда-нибудь сможет освободиться, это будет чудом для Фенриса.

Он завидует.

Он лежит на земле, дышит неровно, подстраиваясь под пульсации меток, и наблюдает за созданиями ночи, чувствуя себя одним из них настолько же, насколько и жителем Киркволла. Себастьян спит рядом, прижавшись головой к его спине и опаляя ноющую кожу своим дыханием. Фенрис хочет обернуться, найти в темноте руки Себастьяна, но любое движение потревожит его — и потому остаётся недвижим, считая вдохи и звёзды, ждёт, пока ночь сменится утром.

Что-то рядом с их убежищем трещит, разбивая тишину, и Себастьян просыпается с резким, судорожным вдохом. Фенрис чувствует, как он двигается, смахивает остатки сна с лица. Встать они пока не могут, так что Себастьян только по-кошачьи тянется, хрустя позвонками, и устраивается удобнее рядом с Фенрисом.

— Сон не идет, Фенрис?

Фенрис ерзает, оборачивается и подвигается ближе, игнорируя метки. Он жаждет касаний и нежности, того внимания и ласки, которые Хоук отдает Андерсу так же просто, как дышит. Он цепляется за рубашку Себастьяна, пряча голову у него рядом с ключицами, и выдыхает.

Дальше зайти он не может.

— Просто... как обычно, — отвечает он. — Погода меняется.

— Я знаю кое-кого, кто продает соли для ванны. Они снимают боль, — говорит Себастьян, и Фенрису хочется раствориться в вибрациях его голоса. — Я могу достать для тебя немного, если это поможет.

Фенрис не верит, но не говорит ничего, боясь разрушить хрупкую связь между ними.

Он молчит, слушает пульс Себастьяна и собственных меток, чье биение нарастает и спадает, как приливы и отливы далёкого моря.

————————

Когда он возвращается в Киркволл, идет дождь. Мелкий, моросящий — достаточно, чтобы до нитки промочить его, если он не будет осторожен.

Он не осторожен. Он зол.

Он стоит под дождем, смотрит на Церковь и на горящие в окнах свечи, пока небо чернеет обещанием грозы.

Фенрис ничего не замечает. Или — хочет не замечать, потому что все его тело болит, и между его пальцев кровь, и он не знает, куда еще мог бы прийти.

Сестры смотрят на него, когда он решает, что, да, он хочет быть в Церкви сейчас — но он игнорирует их пристальные взгляды. Он игнорирует их всех, он игнорирует Эльтину, он игнорирует возвышающуюся над ними Андрасте, потому что он пришел не к ним.

Себастьяна он находит в маленькой келье — из тех, что предназначены одиноким молящимся. Фенрис останавливается, завороженный его видом — и внезапно мешать ему кажется неправильным, как неправильно и то, что Фенрис со своими тревогами вообще пришел в Церковь. Будто бы это его место. Будто бы позволено ему ступать под ее сводами.

— Фенрис?

Себастьян собирается встать, но Фенрис останавливает его, махнув рукой — и опускается рядом. Ещё больше чувствуя себя лишним и неправильным, в своей тяжелой и грубой броне против церковных одеяний.

Себастьян смотрит на него — видит надвигающийся шторм, видит кровь на пальцах — но остаётся на месте, не касаясь.

— Что случилось?

Фенрис сжимает кулаки.

— Данариус случился.

Он не говорит больше ничего, и Себастьян не просит.

Голова кажется невозможно тяжёлой от всех мечущихся в ней вопросов.

_ Кто я? Беглец без имени. _

_ Что я пытаюсь найти? Дом. Свободу. Безопасность. _

_ Почему я здесь? Потому что здесь Себастьян. _

Он горбится, чувствуя себя выжатым и избитым; он ненавидит Адриану и Данариуса, и ненависть эта захлёстывает его, словно камень посреди реки.

Себастьян тянется, чтобы коснуться его, кладет руку на его спину и напевает негромко что-то, что может быть и Песнью Света, и одной из тех бесчисленных любовных баллад, которые он хранит для дождливых дней.

Где-то высоко раскатывается гром.

————————

— Себастьян.

Имя остаётся на языке морской солью, древесным дымом и ледяным дуновением ветра.

— Себ- _ ас _ -тьян.

Он хотел бы, чтобы это звучало как стихотворные строки.

Себастьян улыбается. Фенрис тоже.

Неподалеку остался лежать пергаментный свиток, одна из его сторон занята аккуратными столбцами Себастьяна, а рядом с ними неразборчиво прыгают строки Фенриса. Свечи мерцают, отражаясь в стекле винных бутылок, чернила слабо поблескивают в их свете. Фенрис лежит на коленях у Себастьяна, тот перебирает его волосы, и это один из тех редких вечеров, когда он чувствует себя в безопасности.

— Фен- _ рис _ , — говорит Себастьян, дёрнув рукой, которой зацепился за спутанные пряди. — Хоук сказал, ты что-то читаешь без его надзора. Одолжил что-то из стихов.

Фенрис тянется за книгой — она до сих пор открыта на той же странице, которую он пытался читать. Он встаёт, чтобы Себастьян мог положить книгу себе на колени, и кладет голову ему на плечо, волосы все еще взъерошены с одной стороны. Себастьян опять напевает — и эту мелодию Фенрис знает, это одна из Старкхевенских песен — и ведёт пальцем по странице.

— Но было это все ничем для нас, — читает он, и его произношение восхитительно. — Я красоту увидел в первый раз в тот час, как встретил взгляд твоих желанных глаз.

Он стучит по странице.

— Это книга Хоука?

— Скорее, его матери, — смеётся Фенрис.

Он отдыхает на плече Себастьяна, уставший и сонный, пока сам Себастьян продолжает читать. Он останавливается в конце каждой строки, и Фенрис использует каждую из этих пауз, чтобы поцеловать его — одна из тех осторожных вещей, которые он продолжает делать, чтобы привыкнуть любить и проявлять внимание на своих — и только своих — условиях.

— Но если две любви в одну сведет судьба, — продолжает Себастьян с нежными поцелуями и еще более нежными касаниями огрубевших пальцев; Фенрис думает, что это осколок прежнего Себастьяна, еще до его прибытия в Киркволл, — то, значит, нас в веках бессмертье ждет.

————————

Иногда он сидит и наблюдает за эльфинажем.

Это просто — проскользнуть по Нижнему городу тенью, взобраться на крышу и всматриваться в жизни городских эльфов: как они танцуют на свадьбе, как почитают свое разрисованное дерево и как мешаются друг с другом, болтая о чем-то долгими, мирными вечерами. Если они его и замечают, то не говорят ничего — а он не пытается завести знакомства с ними.

Мерриль сказала как-то: «Это и твой народ, Фенрис», и он скривил губы, потому что это — не его народ. Его народ остался в Тевинтере, безымянный и безликий, а у него нет связи даже с ними. Его метки отделили его, сколько бы Мерриль ни старалась сравнить их с долийскими татуировками.

И все же — когда он приходит с Хоуком в эльфинаж, он останавливается, чтобы коснуться коры венадаля, и думает.

Было ли что-то такое в его далеком детстве?

————————

— Тебя это беспокоит?

Андерс фыркает — как всегда, когда Фенрис пытается поговорить с ним.

— Меня многое беспокоит, Фенрис. Будь точнее.

— Как Хоук смотрит на него.

Андерс смотрит в сторону — где стоят Себастьян и Хоук, и где Себастьян показывает Хоуку, как играть какую-то из народных марчанских песен на лютне. Подбородок Андерса дёргается, и что-то мелькает на его лице — Фенрис всматривается, потому что эмоции Андерса всегда как открытая книга.

— Нет, — говорит он после недолгого молчания. Фенрис почти ему верит. — Не беспокоит.

И отворачивается.

— А тебя?

Хоук смотрит на Себастьяна так, как, наверное, мужчины в романах Изабеллы смотрят на своих возлюбленных: недостижимых и идеальных, будто ставшая явью мечта. Слишком прекрасных, чтобы быть настоящими. Но Фенрис знает, что это ложь.

Нет ничего слишком прекрасного для реальности, всегда найдутся какие-то недостатки, которые вернут идеал обратно на землю.

У Себастьяна это, например, все еще слишком вспыльчивый характер. А ещё он грызет ногти и помнит куда больше любовных баллад, чем церковных гимнов.

И Фенрис осознает, что его беспокоит не то, как смотрит Хоук.

Его беспокоит, что он сам может смотреть на Себастьяна точно так же.

Он хочет смотреть на него так, как Хоук смотрит на Андерса: далёкого от идеала, простого человека — и все равно любимого.

Андерсу он не отвечает.

————————

— Хоук считает, что я должен вернуть Старкхевен.

Фенрис замирает с занесенным над лезвием точильным камнем. Себастьян кружит рядом с его камином, меж его бровей залегла тревожная складка, которую Фенрис хотел бы разгладить, даже несмотря на все собственные проблемы.

— А как ты считаешь, что будет правильно? — спрашивает Фенрис, потому что спрашивать, что Себастьян  _ хочет _ , бесполезно.

— Правильно, я думаю, будет остаться верным клятвам, — отвечает Себастьян, переминаясь с ноги на ногу. — Но в то же время... что я слышу о Старкхевене...

Он качает головой и взъерошивает свои волосы.

— Хотелось бы, чтобы Создатель сделал все проще. Посылал бы знаки в минуты сомнений.

— Если всю жизнь будешь ждать знаков, так и останешься на месте, — Фенрис сжимает пальцы на рукояти меча. — Ты должен решить сам.

Он морщится.

— Как сказал бы Хоук, делай то, что сделает тебя счастливым.

— Ох, Фенрис, ты же знаешь, что люди не всегда знают, что для них счастье.

Фенрис поднимает на него взгляд и хочет сказать, что он-то знает, что для него счастье. Или хотя бы близко к нему. Но он видит лицо Себастьяна, видит его усталость, и обиду, и потерянность — и молчит.

Он никогда не знает, какими словами утешить кого-либо.

— Может, завтра даст тебе ответы, — говорит он жалкой попыткой.

— Может, — Себастьян убежденным не выглядит. Только мрачнеет. — Так или иначе, я  _ крайне _ заинтересован в том, что нам расскажет леди Харриман.

————————

Поместье Хоука погружается в темноту и дрему. Окна теперь задернуты черным, коридоры полнятся гвоздиками и бордовыми розами. Орана вновь молчит, а слуги-гномы куда-то исчезли. Мессиру Хоуку нужно побыть одному и в тишине, сказал Бодан, и ни его, ни Сэндала поблизости видно не было.

Фенрис не спрашивал, куда они ушли. Весь дом скорбит, и он не вправе задавать вопросы.

Андерс проводит в особняке столько же времени, как это когда-то делала Леандра. Когда он не у себя в лечебнице, он бродит по коридорам, маячит рядом с Хоуком, пытаясь вдохнуть жизнь в человека, который — как Фенрису казалось — может перенести что угодно.

(Но Фенрис ошибался. Хоук так и не оправился после дуэли с Аришоком, и в какой-то полный ледяного ужаса момент Фенрису даже показалось, что он и не хотел оправляться.)

Варрик приходит и приносит книги, истории, дешевый эль и все то, что когда-то — в прошлой жизни — заставляло Хоука улыбаться. Он приносит еду, отправляет Орану спать и пишет Карверу письма, потому что ему это дается куда проще, чем Гамлену.

Мерриль приходит и приносит горшочки с мятой и розмарином, а еще с домашними вареньями и медом из эльфинажа. Она рассыпает по комнате Хоука маленькие, резные долийские руны: на удачу, на счастье, на здоровье. Она делится с Андерсом эльфийскими снадобьями и просит его не работать так много, потому что у него уже кости просвечивают.

Изабелла приходит и извиняется, и выглядит внезапно такой потерянной. Она не остается надолго.

Фенрис приходит и не знает, что сказать. Он пытается заменить Орану: чистит камин, и смахивает пыль, и протирает инструменты Андерса, потому что он хочет быть полезным, хочет помочь Хоуку хоть какой-нибудь мелочью.

Авелин не приходит вовсе. Фенрис гадает, как долго их с Хоуком размолвка будет продолжаться; Гаррет уже прощал ей многое. Возможно, слишком многое.

Себастьян приходит, когда Хоук его просит. Фенрис замечает их в спальне Хоука. Хоук сидит на краю постели, наполовину еще в бинтах (потому что, сказал он Андерсу, он хочет позволить этим ранам затянуться самим), одной рукой вцепившись в одежды Себастьяна, опустив голову ему на бедро. Фенрис отходит и прикрывает дверь.

Его не покидает чувство, что он вмешался во что-то слишком личное.

Позже он приходит за Андерсом, и на Рваном берегу между ними устанавливается короткое перемирие, пока они сражаются рядом против работорговцев, пьющих кровь из ослабленного Киркволла; и это наконец успокаивает его бесполезные руки.

————————

Сестра. Варанья. Фенрис раз за разом прогоняет ее имя в мыслях, и думает, что оно совсем не сочетается с его. Не так, как имена других братьев и сестер: Варрик и Бартранд, Карвер и Гаррет и Бетани, Себастьян и Оссиан и Лир. Он тянется к белым пятнам в памяти, пытаясь найти то место и то время, когда его имя сочеталось с ее.

Он жаждет встречи с ней. Она — обещание из прошлого, кое-что намного более личное и родное, чем имя Фенрис, лириумные метки и белое пятно, что он зовет памятью. Она — подтверждение, что когда-то у него была семья, что когда-то он был не одинок, что где-то были те, кто называли его своим, кто видели его личностью, а не собственностью.

Он тянет с ответом на ее письмо, пытаясь совладать со своим дрожащим почерком и превратить его во что-то более разборчивое, кое-как повторяя почерк Себастьяна. Он внимательно перечитывает свой ответ — раз, второй, третий — и думает, не стоит ли отдать его кому-то на проверку. Но что-то сжимает его грудь: это — только между ним и его сестрой.

Его сестра, его последняя ниточка к забытому прошлому, к забытому себе, к чуждому чувству единства.

Он отправляет письмо и старается не надеяться слишком сильно — но надежда все равно прорастает цветами сквозь трещины вслед неверному лучу солнца.

————————

_ Лито. Так тебя зовут. _

Он бежит.

_ Фенрис никому не принадлежит. _

Воздух вокруг тяжелый и густой, оседает патокой на языке.

_ Мальчишка кое-что умеет, не так ли? _

Он горит от злости и стыда. Он вспоминает — и понимает, что не хотел бы.

_ У меня ничего не осталось. Я один. _

Его мать — прах. Его отца нет ни в одном воспоминании. Его сестра продала его за обещание. Что такое семья?

— Фенрис?

Он останавливается.

(Что такое семья? Родители, у которых нет времени для тебя, братья, которые слишком взрослые для тебя, Владычица Церкви, которая не верит в тебя.)

Фенрис падает в руки Себастьяна, вжимается в него и делает свой выбор.

Что такое семья? Это вино, стихи и любовные баллады из Старкхевена. Это камни у очага, свечи и уроки письма. Это нежные касания, Песнь Света и тот, рядом с кем он может чувствовать себя в безопасности.

————————

— Я отозвал свою просьбу вернуться в Церковь.

Фенрис дергает ушами, пытаясь понять, верно ли он расслышал, и смотрит на Себастьяна. Они сидят на крыше, разделяя остатки летнего вина. Солнце опускается за горизонт, заливая Киркволл расплавленным золотом — так даже этот город кажется красивым.

Себастьян тоже будто позолочен.

Фенрис хочет спросить, почему — но не спрашивает. Он хочет спросить, куда же тогда Себастьян подастся — но не спрашивает. Что-то так похожее на страх клубится где-то внутри; гнетущее осознание, что если Себастьян покинет Церковь — он наверняка покинет Киркволл, этот город, который они вместе превратили в дом. Он вернется в Старкхевен.

(Что такое семья? Семья — это кузен, которому ты нужен. Что такое дом? Дом — это место, где тебя любят. А Старкхевен полюбит Себастьяна. Может ли Фенрис состязаться с любовью целого вольного города?)

Страх душит Фенриса — он не спрашивает ничего. Только пьет долго свое вино и откидывается назад. Себастьян смотрит на него. Ждет ответа.

— Останься, — наконец говорит Фенрис, глубоко вдохнув и прогнав страх.

Лицо Себастьяна озаряется.

— Куда бы я ушел, — отвечает он, — если бы там не было тебя?

————————

Их покой длится недолго. Всего неделю — одну золотую, яркую неделю — они сами по себе, Себастьян лишь со своим именем, а Фенрис с новым началом перед ним.

Затем Церковь превращается в обломки, а вместе с ней и весь мир.

Только несколько фактов нерушимы: Хоук не оставит Андерса; Фенрис не может заставить себя оставить Хоука; Фенрис не желает терять Себастьяна.

Корабль Изабеллы укачивает морем. Фенрис все еще чувствует, как пепел оседает на его волосах, проникает в кровь и застывает там. Себастьян стоит у борта и смотрит в глубины моря, на его лице кровь — из пореза на лбу, но он будто не замечает этого. Фенрис останавливается у него за плечом, пока Изабелла берет курс на Оствик.

Он смотрит, как рассыпается Киркволл.

Больше нет рыцари-командоры, нет Первого чародея, нет Владычицы Церкви.

Но в особняке у Фенриса все еще лежат открытыми книги, все еще стоят тарелки из-под завтрака, все еще не заправлена кровать. Все еще есть кладовка, которую надо проверить, рубашка, которую надо зашить, стрелы, которые надо оперить.

Там — все еще жизнь. Дом. И Фенрис оставляет глубокие царапины, пытаясь все это отпустить.

— Возможно, мы вернемся однажды в Киркволл.

Фенрис дергается от голоса Себастьяна — сухого и резкого — и прижимается ближе. Запахи железа и морской соли, тяжелые и едкие, оседают в горле.

Себастьяну они не подходят.

— У тебя будет Старкхевен, — говорит Фенрис.

Себастьян долго и неуверенно вздыхает и поднимает голову к морским птицам вдали.

— У меня будет Старкхевен.

Они приплывают в Оствик в сумерках. Фенрис задерживает Себастьяна за каютами, чтобы попрощаться — прежде, чем отпустить его к Тревельян, которые уже ждут его в порту, готовые увезти его в безопасность. Фенрис целует его, Себастьян путает пальцы в его волосах, и каждый поцелуй — обещание.

_ Я буду помнить тебя. _

_ Я вернусь за тобой. _

_ Я люблю тебя я люблю тебя я люблю тебя _

————————

Фенрис хранит обещания.

Мир изменился. Корона покоится на голове Себастьяна. У Фенриса все больше шрамов на теле и все меньше спокойствия на душе.

Фенрис был прав: Старкхевен любит Себастьяна. И Фенриса он тоже полюбит, говорит Себастьян. Эльфы — уже, и они готовы принять его с куда большей радостью, чем Киркволл когда-либо.

Но все еще остались открытые книги и стихи о любви. Все еще вино и камни у очага. Все еще старкхевенские любовные баллады, молитвы и несовершенства. Все еще мягкие постели, нежные утра и все еще биение лириумных меток, подобное приливам и отливам далекого моря.

Они вместе.

Они на своем месте.

И это их дом.


End file.
